


Homestuck Prompts

by AtrociouslyFailing



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtrociouslyFailing/pseuds/AtrociouslyFailing
Summary: A collection of Homestuck-related tumblr prompts that I receive in my ask.If you'd like to send in a prompt, simply message me on tumblr. I'm okay with most ships, but I won't write nsfw. I also take prompts for the Voltron and Yuri on Ice fandoms.





	Homestuck Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> embrace-your-inner-demons asked:  
> Hey I was looking to send you a Vriska x Gamzee prompt. The line is "I had no idea this angel was actually a demon in disguise, but it just made me want ____ more."

I’d all up and seen her around as we were completing quests and taking names. Her cerulean painted lips and wicked smart smile drew me in unlike any miracle I’ve ever seen. I wanted nothing more than to be the wicked fly caught in her miraculous web. I had no motherfucking idea that this wicked angel was a demon in disguise, but it just all up and made me want motherfucking Vriska Serket more.

Her miraculous web was that of lies. Lies that motherfucking strangled and strung you up and along for as long as she thought you were needed. And oh, how I had been sewn up and strung along by my wicked spider sis. I did any motherfucking thing she asked of me. With the promise of too sweet kisses, how could I all up and refuse that noise?


End file.
